You Are My Shooting Star
by Variana Croft
Summary: Well the romance will be later on, it's basically about searching for Riku and Mickey...Erm. Kissing embracing that sort of thing. No sexual situations.
1. Following the Dratted Dog

Chapter 1  
Sora ran upon worn feet after the silly dog Pluto calling his name over and over again hoping to get the dog to atleast slow down so that he and his comrades could catch up. Barely keeping the yellow blot on the horizon in sight he brutally exerted his muscles beyond the point of exhaustion and with a spurt of speed he ran forward passing the emerald hills and sparse trees that grew upon the ALMOST flat land. The key word here being almost. The Keyblade began to thrum on his shoulder awarding him looks from both of his companions.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked himself aloud though no one answered him back. No time now! Run faster!!!! His mind screamed this at him and his body obeyed, outdistancing Donald and Goofy by a few metres...  
  
Ivory teeth grinding within his mouth he was catching up to Pluto, he realized this a milisecond before he toppled over something in the road sending him sprawling onto the rocky dirt packed path. Stars dancing before his cerulean eyes he shook his head trying to make out the the frames of his two friends who were standing over him.  
  
"Sora! Sora are you okay!? Speak to me Sora!!" Goofy's strange voice had echoed in his head making it sound ten times louder, Sora rubbed his temples with calloused hands trying to make them stop as his vision finally began to clear slightly.  
  
"Donald? Goofy? What happened?" He dazedly murmured; his vision coming back to him now as he stood shakily; leaning heavily upon the Keyblade as he looked to Donald and Goofy for an explanation.  
  
Donald held up a heavy, worn, leatherbound book that had no title or identification in it at all. Sora thumbed through the pages his brow wrinkling in concentration as he read the chicken scratches on the page remembering when he, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had been in elementary school...He remembered struggling to read and how Kairi had helped him and suddenly his heart twanged painfully with a longing he could barely supress. He looked up from the book as he closed it with a dusty snap to meet the concerned gazes of his buddies.  
  
"I'm fine you guys...Just remembering. This is book is about the Heartless...I think it might have been written by Ansem...," He looked around seeing that Pluto was no where in sight. "But how could it have gotten here?"  
  
Goofy shrugged and spoke into the troubled silence. "Hotdangit! I guess we'll just have ta keep followin' Pluto and mebbe we'll find out!"  
  
"But we don't know where he went! We lost him when Sora fell over!" Donald through up his wings quacking in exasperation. "We'll never find that darn dog at this rate!"  
  
"Aw come on Donald never say never! We'll just pick up the pace is all, don't worry we'll find him!" After that minor admonishment Sora began to jog forward with Donald and Goofy in tow.  
  
Donald started muttering to himself about uppity people and how this road was killing his feet. Despite his grumbling he was elated and excited because following Pluto meant going to King Mickey which was where he was undoubtedly going. He contented himself with the thought that even if they were not led to King Mickey they would be going to someone who would know where he was and where this Door of Light was located as well.  
  
Goofy was the first to spot the yellow blot off in the distance and he yelled to his other companions; though they were right next to him. "HEY GUYS! THERE'S OL' PLUTO!!"  
  
Sora grinned and looked to Donald who rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah you were right and I was wrong, can we get a move on!?"  
  
Sora nodded his head vigorously, mahogany locks blurring his vision before he wiped them away with the back of his hand sighing slightly as he knew in his heart this would go on all day if Pluto had a mind to torture them. 


	2. Dreams of Her

Chapter 2  
Sora growled slightly in irritation; they had finally stopped over what had seemed about hundreds of miles. His legs ached and he felt as though he could sleep forever as he lay upon his back, hands tucked behind his head as he looked up at the starry skies smiling slightly as he compared the night sky to Kairi's beautiful eyes. His mind began to float away as he saw the stars twinkling and dancing with their ethereal light; like diamonds swirling 'round in a pool of translucent water. He no longer felt the stinging frigid air around him as he slipped into a dream-filled slumber, numb to the world that had prosecuted him and cheated him of a normal life.  
  
Donald watched Sora sleep and shook his head slightly as he took off his jaunty wizard's cap, setting it upon a rock he turned and made his way back to where Goofy was already snoring loudly upon his mat his mouth hanging open to let his thunderous nasal congestion take affect upon the world though it did not seem to faze Sora nor Donald. Shaking his head the duck settled down quietly and drifted into a peaceful oblivion.  
  
iSora stood upon a boulder suddenly opening his cobalt eyes his head whipped around as he took in his surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself aloud, looking at himself to make sure he really was all there.  
  
Kneeling he felt the rough stone beneath his hands and looked up; confused. This is a dream isn't it? Are dreams supposed to feel so real? He heard his thoughts echo in his mind and he began to wonder if they echoed in the silence that seemed to enshroud this strange place. It seemed so familiar to him yet he could not put his finger on where or what this place was. He frowned as he saw a familiar frame walking towards him...  
  
"Kairi." Her name sounded like a lover's exclamation rather than a statement as she drew nearer to the boy who's eyes flashed with excitement as a small smile played upon his lips.  
  
Kairi's azure eyes were glittering with unshed tears as she ran into Sora's outstretched arms feeling them wrap around her as tears spilled over and ran rivulets down her satin cheeks. He was here...If only for awhile, they had so deeply rooted each other into their own hearts that even though many worlds separated them they were here. She could not speak as sobs were wrenched from her as she buried her face into his neck and cried out her worries and sorrows.  
  
Sora's eyes were closed tightly as he clenched his teeth; every tear, every sob was ripping and tearing away at his heart and he wanted to bow down under the sadness that overwhelmed him but he stood stoically waiting for her sobs to recede.  
  
Finally, with much mental reprimanding Kairi stopped her downpour and stepped back to look into Sora's warm eyes. He had changed a little, he was taller though he had always been taller then her, his profile was more defined now and she could see muscle rippling through his arms and legs.  
  
She wanted to say so many things to him but all she could manage to say was, "Sorry, I soaked your shirt."  
  
Sora smiled that adorable familiar grin and he winked slightly swallowing his emotions and giving in to the pretense. "It's okay, this is only a dream...God, you've changed so much Kairi..."  
  
He was drinking the sight of her in like a man who had been lost in the desert and had finally found water to quench his eternal thirst. She was shapelier, her cherry red hair a little longer, she had grown so much in everything besides her appearance. "You look older..." He murmured softly.  
  
Kairi laughed, ah that musical sound that was almost painful to hear and she shook her head slightly, "Gee thanks, just what I wanted to hear, well you look older too you geezer!" She smiled benignly at him making him chuckle slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean that...You just look different..." suddenly he dropped his facade slightly and rested his hands upon her shoulders, "Kairi, how are you? How are Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Mom, and Dad?" There was a tremor in his voice as he spoke those names...God he missed them all so much.  
  
Kairi took his hands from her shoulders and clasped them in her own, feeling the rough calloused skin she smiled reassuringly, "Everyone's alright...They're just fine except they ask about you everyday...It's as if they think that I have the answers...I haven't known until now...I'm...Fine, really I am." She chose to exclude the fact that Strykus, a boy they knew from school, had been trying to become more intimate with her for she knew that if Sora found this out he would be very angry.  
  
Suddenly they were falling away from each other as though someone of gray eminence was tearing them away Kairi screamed for Sora as he did for her but now they were gone falling away into consciousness. /i  
  
And, on two different worlds Kairi and Sora both awoke choking back the cries of each other's names. Kairi's eyes were bright with tears once more as she turned and curled up in a fetal position letting her tears soak the comfortable sheets just as he had soaked Sora's shirt.  
  
Sora, on the other hand sat up and felt something wet at his neck, he looked down to see the side of his shirt that Kairi had cried into in the dream was still wet with her diamond tears. He inhaled a deep shuddering breath and rested his chin upon his knees looking up at the moon that seemed to look kinder to him now as he tore away at his sorrows trying to defeat them whilst his companions and that dratted dog slept on unknowing of his turmoil.  
  
As the moon's glow began to retreat and the stars fade from the skies the crimson took hold of the earth it's rays breaking the silence as it roused the songbirds from their nests sending them to chirping joyously as though praising the new dawn. 


	3. A Fire Fight, and Remembrances

Disclaimor: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of it's characters. The only thing I do own, in fact, is the Kingdom Hearts game and it's guidebook and a cardboard box. Hehe, enjoy. -----------------------------------------------------------  
As Sora sat alone beneath the moon's luminescant gaze he wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't gone out to the island in the storm...If he hadn't helped seal the Great Doors of Kingdom Hearts...If he hadn't...If he hadn't gone to save Kairi. He knew he should be angry with himself for thinking about these things but it was so hard not to wish all of this had never happened.  
  
His thoughts were like a whirligig zooming about the skies...Or like the silver scaled fish of back home, darting through the water like steel torpedos or harpoons thrown forth. He lay back with his hands tucked behind his head staring up at the midnight stretch of sky that he knew went on forever, like a rubber band wrapped around the world...The world? What was he talking about? There were many worlds besides this one but were their skies all the same? He was surprised that he couldn't remember if they were at all and this...Bothered him for some reason.  
  
He felt a brush of warmth against his cheek and searched the skies for what had touched him and his gaze caught upon a small sliver of the sun trying to spread it's rays across the earth and clasp it's hand firm upon the planet that he and his comrades were walking on. He heard a muffled thump that began to repeat over and over again. Turning around he locked eyes with Pluto who looked a bit woeful; Sora guessed that he had seen what had happened to him. He smiled reassuringly and scratched behind his ears making the dog's warm eyes glint with happiness.  
  
Knowing Donald and Goofy would be up soon he returned to the camp site and started a fire. Taking a few apples from a nearby tree he watched as his companions slowly roused themselves from their slumber.  
  
"I don't know why we have to start out so early..." Donald grouched; rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
It took them both to wake up Goofy who was such a heavy sleeper they doubted that if someone dropped a boulder on his head he would even stir a limb. Sora would have laughed but the look on Donald's face warned him against such an action as they both cast a Thundaga spell upon their friend. Instantly awake he yawned and grinned sleepily.  
  
"Where's the fire?" He felt something very hot upon his stomach and realized his shirt was on fire. Yelping and attempting to put it out he cried, "Couldn't ya have tried a more subtler way o' waking me up!?"  
  
Sora grinned and shook his head, pointing to Donald who glared at him and crossed his arms. "NOT EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!" He yelled explosively.  
  
Sora smiled innocently, "Yes it is?"  
  
Bolting away at the exact second Donald blew a fire spell at him he only just felt the heat graze against his shirt and pants. He turned around and stuck out his tongue and made a face at Donald,  
  
"Na na na na na!"  
  
Before Donald could fire again Goofy interfered and held up his hands,  
  
"Alright you two, we've got us some searchin' t'do." His thumbs in his suspenders he tried to look business-like which only made him look more comical than ever.  
  
After Sora and Donald had stopped laughing they ate the apples he had found for them and looked to the north; the direction in which Pluto had been heading. While all of the arguing and laughing had been going on Pluto had been oddly silent. Sora looked down at the King's canine and found him to be wearing a look of seriousness upon his happy features.  
  
"I think we'd better get going," Sora said without looking away from the dog.  
  
Both Goofy and Donald recognized the tone in his voice and looked to the object in his gaze. They silently nodded and rose from their talks and dreams of yesterday. They started out on the road; heading away from the rising sun.  
  
Later upon travelling without stopping for four hours with the path becoming quickly obscured by weeds and small shrubs with only Pluto and his nose to guide them Donald sat down abruptly and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm not moving another step!" He declared eyeing his two friends, seeing if they would protest but instead they sat down beside him.  
  
"We'll start going again in another hour," Sora said; massaging his aching legs.  
  
Silence settled down upon the companions as they fell into their thoughts sometimes quickly ceased by one of them trying to make conversation. While Goofy and Donald stirred up a conversation betwixt them Sora thought of the night with Kairi...She had felt so soft in his arms...It felt so completely right...Having her arms wrapped around him. His azure eyes became glazed as he day dreamed about the two of them.  
  
"Maybe someday there will be a time when we can be together..." He murmured drawing questioning gazes from his friends. He shook his head and smiled slightly at them.  
  
"Sorry...I was just thinking aloud I guess."  
  
They nodded though they now watched him out of the corner of their eye.  
  
Too busy thinking of Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and Kairi he didn't notice the stygian clouds rolling in overhead with the promise of rain rumbling in their thunder. He wasn't aware that it was raining until Goofy gently cuffed him over the head.  
  
"C'mon Sora! It's raining doncha know!"  
  
Sora shook his dampened bangs from his eyes and looked around, he suddenly felt the cold rain pelting down upon him.  
  
"O-Oh..." He stood up quickly and ran under a pine tree that had been conjured to accomodate them.  
  
"Thanks Donald, Goofy," He said embarassment set upon his face.  
  
"No problem, Sora...What were you thinking about so hard you didn't notice it was raining?"  
  
"I was only thinking about...About Kairi and the others..."  
  
He caught the concered look traded betwixt his two comrades and he smiled reassuringly, "It's really okay..."  
  
But was Sora okay? Was he really up to this job? We'll find out in the next installment... _____________________________________ So...Do you all hate me yet? -watches Roco die on Cowboy Bebop and bursts into tears- WAAAA!!! I bet you all hate me don't you!?!?! Evil pinheads! 


End file.
